


Misha, I'm Sorry

by Busty Asian Beauty (Stotropama)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Real Life, Setlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stotropama/pseuds/Busty%20Asian%20Beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finally says sorry in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard to hold back tears anymore. So when the shoot was over for the day Misha walked straight to his trailer. He really had a tough day. All these teasing and pranks have gone way out of hand. Jared is a big kid; his behaviour doesn’t bother Misha that much. He just ignores when he can or just give in. But Jensen… oh there is that heart-burning thing again.

Over the years Misha and Jensen have become good friends, more than that actually. They appreciate each other and have a lot of respect. All those lunches together, long talks about directing there own show one day, discussions over script and character analysis- all these have led Misha to believe that Jensen and he shared something special: Obviously a misconception. Misha shook his head as he entered his trailer.

Misha turned on the heat even higher. It was rather cold outside. Misha felt cold and alone on the inside. He and Jensen both have to stay back in the studio for some early morning shots next day. Misha did not want to face Jensen anymore tonight. So he decided to skip dinner.

Misha stretched himself on the bed without even getting out of his clothes. There is no point trying to sleep, he won’t be able to, not tonight. Since the beginning of season nine Jensen have been driving Misha up the wall. The discrepancy in his behaviour with Misha in public and private was really perplexing. It was as if Jensen is playing Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.  In private Jensen is the same sensitive interesting guy full of humour and empathy. But in public he is full on Dean and Misha becomes his punching bag. Only other person who has noticed this discrepancy by chance is Mark. He also comforted Misha in these situations.

Misha was contemplating calling Mark when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Mark.

“How are you doing Collins? Heard that its one of those days.”

Misha knew talking to Mark will calm him down and comfort him. But he did not want comfort; he wanted to feel hurt and angry. This was his only defence against some feeling he did not want to give in. A feeling at which Mark have been hinting for the whole of the season. A feeling Mark believed was mutual between Misha and Jensen. But Misha knows now, Mark was so wrong. Jensen just loves hurting him, that sadist son of a bitch. If only Misha could…no Misha can not hurt Jensen, he just can not.

“I just need a cold bath and a hot massage.” He replied to Mark. Humour his way out, which was Misha’s strategy.

Reply came soon, “It was that bad?”

Misha did not answer. He just sighed and buried his face in his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Next person Mark called was Jared.

“Hey Mark. When are you up here next?”

“Hello Jared how are you guys holding fort.”

“Good. All is good. We had fun today. We got Misha good.”

“Yeah tell me all about it.” Mark audibly sighed which Jared did not notice. Jared went on for fifteen minutes, yapping about what and how they planned and laughed unrestrained saying “You should have seen Mish’s face." Mark sighed again and then said,

“I can give you an idea which would be more brilliant.” That got Jared’s attention.

 

 

Misha did not know how long he has been lying on his bed but it seemed ages buried under all that hurt. It was finally when his phone buzzed he snapped out of it.

“Hey I know things gotten little out of hand today. Come to my trailer in an hour. Please, we need to talk things through.”

It was a text from Jensen. For the next hour Misha debated his options. He did not like fighting with Jensen, staying angry with him was not a feasible option.


	3. Chapter 3

Misha dragged himself  slowly towards Jensen's trailer. He had his mind set on not letting Jensen know how much he can hurt Misha. That was what his mom used to say, "never let anybody know, how much they can hurt you." Misha put his hand on the door latch and gingerly turned it to open the gate.

Misha entered Jensen's darkened trailer and stood in the doorway thinking what to do next. Suddenly he heard a voice, Jensen's voice. It said "Misha " in a husky tone.

"Yes, Jen" replied Misha. Then a lot of things happened in quick succession. There was definitely some kind of commotion, something heavy fell on the floor by the sound of it and lastly a lights flooded the trailer as Jensen stood dumbfounded in the middle looking at Misha with unblinking eyes.

"You sent me a text" Misha tried to explain. "Text?" Jensen was still perplexed for a moment. Then he jumped on the bed and retrieved his phone. He looked through it while wiping his sweaty forehead with back of his sleeves. With a harsh "damn it" Jensen threw the phone back into the bed. Then he came towards Misha, who was still standing doorway. But Jensen opened the door and looked carefully outside, then closed it quickly again.

Jensen turn towards Misha,looking at Misha through his eyebrows, biting his bottom lips.  
"Misha...I really..." started Jensen but Misha stopped him.  
"I'm guessing you did not send the text" Misha tried to imitate Castiel's placidness but his voice broke.  
"Its one of Jared's stupid jokes" said Jensen.  
"Then I must go" said Misha as plainly as he could turning his face away from Jensen.  
Misha expected Jensen to move away from the door so that he can leave but he showed no such intention. Instead Jensen stepped into Misha's personal space and took his hand.

"Don't leave Dimitri, really, don't" said Jensen in his most un-Deanly way. Misha looked at him searching, Jensen only called him Dimitri when they were alone together. That always churned something inside Misha.


	4. Chapter 4

Misha was sitting at the edge of the bed holding a cup of organic green tea that Jensen has offered him, with both his hands. He was holding it so tight that his knuckles were turning white, maybe it was hurting a bit too...but Misha was not noticing that. He was far too busy in trying to avoid any eye-contact with the attractive son of a bitch sitting directly in front of him.  
“O God” Misha thought, “Why is he staring at me? Does he think that it was any way to apologise? Or may be he doesn't have any intention to apologise at all...maybe he planned all these to...  
“O man, Misha, you are scaring me.” Jensen cuts into Misha’s train of thought, “If that’s what you are doing to an innocent tea cup *Jensen gestures towards the cup* what will you do to me and Jared?” said Jensen wearing his usual jolly smirk, that Misha hates to love so much.  
This made Misha nervous. He knows when he is alone with Jensen; Jensen always finds a way to cheer him up. Like now, Misha just smiled, in spite of himself. Jensen was looking for this chance. He walked straight to Misha and relieved him of the cup. He sat beside Misha, a little too close and looked up to him with his fan-fiction green eyes. Misha just shook his head, “Manipulative bustard”, it took all of Misha not to say those words aloud.  
“It’s just fun and games Misha...” Jensen started.  
“So now you are going to justify it?” Misha butted in, “you know, of all people, that today was just too much”  
“I know” laughed Jensen, much to Misha’s irritation.  
“It’s not funny, the whole unit...” Misha cupped his face with his palms.  
“But it was...specially your part” Jensen started laughing again. Misha looked at him with curiosity. “The plane! The damned paper plane” Jensen couldn't stop himself from laughing. Misha sat there awestruck and then joined in. Now it was Jensen’s turn to stare. Every curve, every crease, each and every wrinkle...Jensen tries to memorise everything. Seeing Misha laugh is one of the perks of working in this unit. The simple naivety of his laughter, the heartiness inside this beautiful human being: sometimes Jensen wonders how can somebody remain so pure at the core of their being when everything around is just so bleak.  
Misha stopped laughing once he noticed Jensen watching him. He became self-conscious and started to feel embarrassed. These are the moments when Misha really ponders over the idea Mark keeps hinting at. Jensen clears his throat to break this awkward moment of silence. Then he chuckles again.  
“Rest assured Misha we have much more stored for you for when you direct that episode.” said Jensen. Then he closed in on Misha and spoke into his ears. “And Dmitri, I promise you, I will get you good this time.”  
Jensen’s lips just brushed at Misha’s ears as he spoke those last words, in that same husky voice and a slight hiss. A shiver went down Misha’s spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Misha was standing there in the middle of ‘Men of Letters’ set, face covered in pie and Jared licking it off of his face. It was the second time this has happened to Misha during the course of the week. Face covered in pie in the middle of the studio. It is supposed to be a welcome gesture from the unit for the new director.

He remembers the first time when Jensen did it to him. The whole unit was in on it. He was just walking down the path minding his business when all of a sudden Jensen came around behind him and shoved a pie into his face. It was so embarrassing. Everybody was laughing and Jensen was laughing the hardest. They had the camera crew in on it too and now the video is all over the internet. Now everybody gets to see how Misha tried to attack Jensen with pie cream on his face.

Later in the set that day Jensen asked Misha, “So how was the pie then?”

“Well for one thing it was on my face, if you haven’t noticed.” replied Misha snappily.

“No, I meant how it tasted?” asked Jensen. Misha noticed Jensen was visibly blushing. That was so unlike Jensen, that Misha tilted his head and waited for further explanations.

“You see, I made it myself...” whispered Jensen shyly. Misha couldn’t help but smile and Jensen smiled back.

“How am I supposed to taste something if it is all over my face? You should have saved a piece for later” said Misha over his shoulder as he walked away from Jensen.

In the evening when Misha retired to his trailer for the day he got a message from Jensen.

Next time I’ll bake on just for eating.

Next time? Is the guy kidding? Well Misha saw this as a chance to get back at him. So he replied,

It’s a date.

As soon as Misha hit the send button he regretted it. Each minute delay in reply made Misha apprehensive. Finally the phone blinked to notify the new message. It just spelled one word.

Done.

Today is that day then? Thought Misha as he stood there with his face covered in pie and Jared licking the cream of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in a week. Please leave comment.


End file.
